Welcome back
by Neil Josten
Summary: Spoilers del 418 del manga. Ella dice "Bienvenido, te has tardado ¿eh?" con el rostro enterrado en su pecho y a Natsu lo consume un fuego interno. Regalo para Reveire.


**Renuncia:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra, que digo, Mashima.

**Advertencias:** SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER.

Para **Rev-chan**, que gusta de esta pairing y aguanta mis _frikeadas_ en Ask.

* * *

**L**o primero que hace es asestarle un golpe. O patada, dicho propiamente. Oh, bueno, no es lo primero. No.

En realidad Lucy no puede creer en un principio que sea cierto. Ya van varias veces en que le parece atisbarlo entra la multitud, igual que un fantasma lejano, y con emoción correosa intenta alcanzarle, solo para descubrir con decepción que se trata de una persona diferente y quedar como una loca con la mano al aire (es que no es sano que le pregunten si está en orden todo, es excéntrica pero no tanto). Para cuando Lucy reacciona, y _lo ve_—las dos gemas de sus ojos, la hilera de dientes puntiagudos, sólo atina a abrir con desmesura su mirada, tanto que parece que se le saldrá de las cuentas. Boquea y el aire se le va, ni raudo ni perezoso. Entonces él la encuentra.

Natsu siempre tiene que ser el último en notarla. Ya. Es lo mismo como cuando se conocieron. Para ella era todo «Natsu, Natsu», para él, en cambio, fue «Igneel, Igneel. Uh ¿tu nombre es Luigi, no?» y es que en ese aspecto es un tanto lento.

Pero Lucy de igual manera le sonríe. Una sonrisa le aflora, sincera como pocas en ese año desde su prolongada ausencia y la disolución de Fairy Tail. Su corazón bombea más fuerte ante las palabras alegres de Natsu que le contagian felicidad, como todo en él.

Y son las memorias, las alegrías, las desdichas, los que le nublan momentáneamente la vista a Lucy mientras Natsu avanza entre trompicones por sobre el mármol derretido pues Happy anda sobrevolando el estadio y se niega a ayudarle. Él hace ademán de abrazarla y es ahí cuando Lucy le patea con un sonoro _Lucy-Kick _que tira a Natsu y le hace retorcerse del dolor al sobarse el estómago. La ironía es que aquel que ha derrotado al reciente gremio más fuerte de Fiore —cuyo nombre a Lucy le vale un rábano— es que sea vencido por una chica, reportera, rubia, todo lo anterior.

Es todo un _Ugh_ de él, y por parte de Lucy un sonoro _¡Idiota!_ Que le recuerdan que despedirse por medio de un papel fue una idea terrible. Aunque antes de que reaccione es Lucy quien le ayuda a levantarse con delicadeza y envuelve los abrazos alrededor de su cintura. Natsu alcanza a vislumbrar también que ella no está enojada, ni un ápice. Parpadea. Ella dice «Bienvenido, te has tardado ¿eh?» con el rostro enterrado en su pecho y a Natsu lo consume un fuego interno. No uno como sus llamas, con las cuales destruye, sino uno más sutil que le calienta las entrañas. Uno que va dejando señales de humo casi desapercibidas por medio de latidos acelerados. Corresponde el abrazo y ríe.

_Lamento la demora_, expresa su silencio. Y su voz: _Luce, yo también me alegro de verte_.

Ella tiene ganas de llorar, entonces. Porque es un tonto, y lo ha extrañado, y ambos lo saben con claridad y hay veces en que una chica sólo quiere que le digan que luce hermosa, incluso si Natsu no es de esa clase de chico, pero ella recuerda que está casi desnuda (Jason aparece de la nada alegando que están listos para otra sesión fotográfica, Natsu le mira como un ser extraterrestre y entre chillidos, vergüenzas y negaciones Lucy y él escapan del barullo recién formado con Happy a sus espaldas. Lo siente como un deja vú y no puede evitar que la dicha le tome de la muñeca, igual que hace Natsu con una sutil caricia—manos entrelazadas entre risa y risa).

Y hay tantas cosas por contar, tantas vivencias por aclarar, y quizá todavía Fairy Tail no exista y cada uno tome un rumbo distinto. Más con Natsu a su lado nuevamente a Lucy aquello se le antoja insignificante y considera que ya hallaran una solución a todo eso. Y podrían caer las lágrimas en cualquier micro segundo. Ellos podrían ser héroes. Así que lo observa. Hay un nudo en su garganta.

— Ey Natsu.

Gira el rostro y los labios de ella se posan en la mejilla de él, sólo un instante. Este se ruboriza y enmudece. Lucy ríe, parándose de puntitas para revolver su melena rebelde.

Porque se mantienen iguales, porque han cambiado. Porque ella le adora, porque él la quiere. Y nuevamente están juntos tras trescientos sesenta y cinco días (con doce horas, veinte minutos y catorce segundos, que no es que los hayan contado, no).

— Lindo corte de pelo.

Ahí, en medio de Magnolia, Lucy por fin ha retornado a su hogar, no cimentado en ladrillos, sino en forma de un niño-hombre y su bufanda de escamas.

* * *

_#Fangirl time_, o notas de autor. Ohmygodness. No soy adepta a esta shipp pero tenía que escribir sobre Natsu y su sensual cabello después del capítulo porque EL CABELLO, JODER. Y creo que el NaLu me vuelve a gustar… no estoy segura, todo lo que involucre al cabello de Natsu será bienvenido a mis brazos (¿?) y desvarío. Ojalá les haya gustado la viñeta.


End file.
